Kill Me And Let Me Live
by shadowofgaara
Summary: A slightly different look to the "Were Sonic" thing. He had become a sinister beast...and an animal with no hope of living needs to be put out of it's misery. Warning, character death may be OOC.


**Me: Ok, this is a Sonic the Hedgehog fic...now, everything has seen stuff about the new Sonic game...Sonic Unleashed correct?**

**Mikomi: Correct**

**Me: Well, I thought...if Sonic WAS some werewolf thingy...I don't think he would still be on the side of good...I feel he would be a bit more sinister and evil...**

**Mikomi: Ooooo...**

**Me: Now this is just a one off fic that I wrote and submitted on deviantart, so I thought I would submit it here too!!**

**WARNING!! Characters may seem OOC...and there is death and stuff so you have been warned...**

**Kill Me And Let Me Live**

_"Hey Shadow….are you finished training for today?"_

"Uhhh….yea, Maria…I'm just polishing my guns…"

"Oh ok…can I sit with you?"

"Yea sure…"

"Shadow?"

"Uh huh?"

"Y-You know how grandfather has taught you to fight ruthlessly…and without mercy?"

"Umm…yea…what about it…"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Go ahead, shoot"

"If someone is in pain…and has no hope of living…or if they are on the verge of death…promise me, to shoot them in the back of the head. Where the skull and the neck are connected"

"Ok…why may I ask?"

"I was reading a book…about these two friends. One got in real trouble, because he killed this women but he didn't mean to. He was wanted by the police, and they were gonna kill him. But his friend came and gave him his only escape…he shot his friend in the back of the neck"

"Why did he do that?"

"It was the most painless way for his friend to die. He wanted to protect his friend from any harm, and the only way to do that was to kill him. So please remember what I told you Shadow"

"Of course Maria…if that's what you wish…"

--

He awoke from that dream, that happened many years ago. The black hedgehog held his right arm,which was torn to pieces and was covered in blood. He angrily looked up, to see that blue creature glaring back at him.

"You are not Sonic…" stated the black hedgehog.

The blue creature laughed down at him, yellowy green eyes shining with delight.

"Of course I am not that weakling Sonic…I am Were Sonic, the new and improved version" said the blue creature.

The black one kneeling on the ground before him cringed, the effects of Were Sonic's bite starting to affect him. Shadow screamed in agony as he could feel his bones cracking, already starting to change shape. He could hear Rouge and Amy's screams off terror behind him. Tails and Knuckles' bodies lay around them, for their bodies were ripped to shreds so they wouldn't carry the virus. Shadow slowly turned his eyes back to Sonic…no, Were Sonic…with anger.

"C-Chaos…Control…" stuttered the black being, as he disappeared.

The blue beast gazed hungrily at the white bat and the pink hedgehog. As he took a step forward, a flash appeared behind him, as he heard a gun reload. Were Sonic could feel a cold metal being held at the back of his head.

"Sayonara…Sonic the Hedgehog…my friend…"

The gun was fired and Were Sonic crumpled to the ground, where he lay motionless.

"Y-You killed him…how could you kill Sonic!! I thought you were his friend!!" screamed Amy.

Shadow started shaking violently, as he sank to the ground beside the dead Sonic. His eyes started flickering from red to black as he gazed at the two females.

"I-I never killed Sonic…I k-killed Were Sonic…" whispered Shadow.

The black being emitted another scream of pain, as claws ripped out from his gloves. He looked up to the white bat Rouge, his lover, his everything.

_"If someone is in pain…and has no hope of living…or if they are on the verge of death…promise me, to shoot them in the back of the head…"_ Maria's voice called out to him.

Shadow threw his gun at Rouge, who caught it. She gazed at Shadow, at what he was turning into.

"R-Rouge…do one thing for me…" said Shadow, his voice growing darker.

"What Shadow…." whispered Rouge.

"P-Put me out of my misery…before I change…and kill you and Amy…" whimpered Shadow, as his fur grew longer and large canines formed in his mouth.

Rouge nodded her head, and aimed the gun at his chest. The only sounds heard were Amy's sobbing and Shadow's heavy breathing.

"N-No…don't shoot me in the chest…in the back of the head…where my neck connects to my skull…." cried Shadow.

Rouge now understood, and ran behind him. His body still shook violently and Rouge could see his skeleton changing shape. Her hands shook, as she raised the gun to aim at his neck.

"I love you Shadow the Hedgehog" the ivory bat whispered.

"I-I love you too Rouge…." growled the hedgehog.

There was a bang, Rouge had pulled the trigger. Shadow's body was still for a moment before he fell to the ground, exactly as Sonic had done. Rouge kneeled next to the now dead hedgehog, who had a small smile on his face. She dropped the gun and closed his eyes.

"You are finally with Maria now Shadow…" she whispered.

The white female turned her eyes to the still sobbing pink hedgehog. Rouge put a hand on Amy's shoulder, and the younger female looked at her.

"They are in a better place Amy…better than being the werewolf hosts" said Rouge.

Amy could only nod, wiping the tears from her eyes. The two stood up, and gave the bodies of their lovers one final glance. Then they turned and walked away, they both had to be strong…the world had just lost their heroes…but new ones were going to be born…

**End**

**Me: There ya go...**

**Love from shadowofgaara**

**xxx**


End file.
